Nobody's Home
by TwilightCharmedFaie
Summary: Narcissa glanced now at Bellatrix’s left arm before saying, “Well, she’s only experiencing a teenage moment,” and followed Andromeda up to the floor where the girls’ rooms were.
1. Part I

**A/N: I don't own HP or "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. :)**

Narcissa heard her sister's sobs from the other room echo through the halls. Andromeda had experienced her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, to their parent's horrible dismay, she had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Narcissa had lain on her bed for hours, listening to the screaming coming from the dining room. As their father screeched about family honor and Slytherin, etc., their mother had yelled about how Andromeda should have TOLD the hat where to place her.

Bellatrix had come to stand outside of Narcissa's room during their parent's tirade, "Take this as a lesson, Cissy. Don't land yourself in any house other than Slytherin. You'd do well to be the meek and mild daughter." Sneering, she walked away.

Platinum blond hair falling to her waist and light blue eyes wide, Narcissa silently slid from her room to Andromeda's. When Narcissa was happy and perky, you could compare her to a Barbie doll. Now she looked like a ghostly shadow of the night.

"Andie? Are you alright?"

Dark, swollen blue eyes – almost black – looked at the blond. "I'll be fine, Cissy."

Narcissa sat on the side of the bed and stroked Andromeda's long, light brown hair until the weeping girl fell into a sleep of nothingness.

"Sammy? Would you please bring me a glass of water?" Andromeda smiled sweetly at the elf.

Bellatrix looked furious, "How dare you talk to a servant like that! She isn't human, she shouldn't be treated like a human!" she kicked Sammy for emphasis. "Just give her direct orders like a proper pureblood and she'll obey like a proper house elf."

"Don't kick her, Bella! That's cruel!" Andromeda gasped.

"I'll do what I like. At least I have the personality a proper pureblood should have." Bellatrix was now absolutely gloating.

Narcissa looked worried, "What do you mean? I think she acts just as any pureblood should."

"She hangs out with MUDBLOODS at school."

Narcissa gasped. The girls' father also happened to walk in at just that moment. And he happened to catch the last snippet of conversation.

"What's this I hear? One of my daughter's has mudbloods for friends?" he glared at Andromeda.

Narcissa sighed; she knew Andromeda was in for a beating and a whole lot of yelling from their parents. She and a very pleased Bellatrix slipped out of the kitchen.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Narcissa walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She spotted Andromeda chatting with Ravenclaw friends. Luckily, for Narcissa, she was sorted into Slytherin. Although the hat had considered Ravenclaw…

Andromeda was talking with MUDBLOODS Narcissa noticed now. An entire group of them. Well, most were halfbloods, and only one other was a pureblood.

Sparing a glance further down the hall, Narcissa saw Bellatrix eyeing the scene as well. Narcissa knew how Bellatrix would relish reporting this to their father.

"Andie! May we talk?" Narcissa grabbed Andromeda's arm, rudely pulling her from her conversation.

"Cissy – what on earth?"

"You might want to be more careful. Bella's watching." Both the blond and brunette looked back down the hall again, as a dark haired beauty turned the corner.

"I don't CARE! I will be friends with whomever I like! So what if my friends aren't purebloods? So what if I don't call them mudbloods? So what if I'm not as horrible and cruel as you, as picky about bloodlines and nosy and… and… oh! You're just mean! I don't care whether my friends are muggle born or half bloods!" Andromeda was competing with the girls' parents in a screaming match. Just a few years before she would have never dared such a thing. But now Andromeda was fourteen, and teenagers will dare to do such things.

Their father was turning red, "Muggle born? Muggle born? You mean mudblood!"

"No, I DON'T!" With that, Andromeda turned and ran to her room.

"No meals for three days!" their father yelled after her.

Andromeda's door slammed just after she screamed back, "FINE!"

"So dramatic." Bellatrix mumbled as she read a book about the Dark Arts. At sixteen, Bellatrix was so obsessed with the Dark Arts, it scared Narcissa AND Andromeda. Both sisters knew Bellatrix carried the Dark Mark on her left arm.

Narcissa glanced now at Bellatrix's left arm before saying, "Well, she's only experiencing a teenage moment," and followed Andromeda up to the floor where the girls' rooms were.

Knocking before entering, Narcissa walked softly into Andromeda's room. Andromeda expressed her pain differently now. She no longer sobbed on the bed. She was writing a letter, presumably to one of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Andie? You know, you really should yell at father, it only makes things worse."

Andromeda looked up, as if she hadn't noticed Narcissa before she spoke. "Shut the door." Narcissa obliged. "I can do whatever I want; I have already gone out on enough of a limb that I can never go back. Father knows I am not the simpering daughter you are, or the pureblood obsessed daughter Bella is. I'm sorry Cissy, but I have to stand up to yourself."

"But, you need to respect your elders. Especially your parents. You shouldn't talk back to or up to father or mother." Narcissa pleaded.

"I don't respect either of them, and I don't consider them to be my parents at this point."

Narcissa started crying, "Then you are homeless. WE are your family! This is your family! If we aren't your family, and this isn't your home, where do you belong? Don't you love me?"

Andromeda sighed, looking up from her letter. Dark eyes gazed into tearful, light blue. "I love YOU Cissy, but eventually you will become one of them. You will comply with everything they say and ask you to do. You may admire some of the moves I make, but you won't ever get up the guts to do the same. I have too many problems at this point. I don't agree with our parents or Bella about anything. You, on the other hand, don't have any opinions – you just want us to all get along. So – yes, Cissy. Basically, I am homeless. I have no place to go. I come here because it is expected of me by everyone. But my heart isn't here. And once I turn seventeen, I will somehow find my real home. Other than Hogwarts of course."

Narcissa sunk onto Andromeda's bed. Andromeda sighed and went over to hug her.

"Trust me. In a few years, you won't even be talking to me. Parent's orders."

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Narcissa watched as Andromeda walked down the streets of Hogsmeade with Ted Tonks. He WAS very handsome. But he was also a mudblood. If their father found out…

Suddenly, someone tapped Narcissa on the shoulder. She whirled, her blond hair blinding her. The sight that greeted her was not pretty. Bellatrix stood before her with a twisted grin on her lips.

"Bella! What are you doing here! You graduated last year! I… I… you…" Narcissa blubbered.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "I've been sent by our parents to see what you two are up to on your Hogsmeade trip. Anything to hide?"

"No-o… no… no, of course not. Nothing at all. I – and Andromeda – have nothing to hide. So you can just go on along home and tell Mum and Dad." Narcissa stuttered hopefully.

"You're not getting off that easily Cissy. What's Andie up to?" Bellatrix looked like Christmas had come early.

"I swear – nothing! We're just in Hogsmeade, having fun! Go… get a butterbear or something!" Narcissa smiled innocently and ducked out of her sister's grasp, running as quickly as her legs could carry her to warn Andromeda.


	2. Part II

"Hey Cissy!" Andromeda smiled.

Grabbing her arm urgently, Narcissa gasped, "Bellatrix is here, grab some friends, and pretend you aren't on a date! Quick! She's COMING!"

Andromeda's eyes flew wide and she and Narcissa started rounding up Andromeda's group. They looked flustered but managed to create a clump before Bellatrix regally walked in. Unfortunately, Narcissa was still bunched in with the group, and Ted was still next to Andromeda.

Bellatrix understood enough from the curious arrangement of people. Shooting both sisters a piercing glare, she ordered a butterbear, drank it, and left.

The two sisters glanced at each other in fear; knowledge of what was coming blanketing both with fear.

The next day a howler erupted in Andromeda's hands. Narcissa winced as her father's voice rang through the hall roaring about family honor, mudbloods, etc.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

That summer, Andromeda was patronized by her father severely. She got to the point where she withdrew to her room and requested meals be taken to her by the house elf, Sammy.

Narcissa would creep in, secretly, to visit her and talk to her. She would tell her about Bellatrix's latest conversations (all about how wonderful the dark lord was) and the people who came in and out of the house.

The last thing she told Andromeda about all summer was Bellatrix's engagement.

"Andie, Bella's been engaged to Lestrange."

"That's nice Cissy."

"You don't care?"

"Not anymore."

Narcissa knew, though, that if their parents tried to force Andromeda into an arranged marriage, she would fight like a cat.

"You will do well on all your N.E.W.T.s." their father commanded Andromeda.

"Yes, Father."

"You will act like a respectable pureblood."

"Of course, Father."

"You will be prepared to take up the like of a pureblood woman when the school year ends."

"As you wish, Father."

Narcissa watched, aghast, as Andromeda answered their father with no emotion, like a woman who has been conquered and doesn't care about life anymore.

As Narcissa clambered onto the train with Andromeda, she tried to read her vacant expression.

"Andie?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes?" Andromeda automatically responded.

"Cissy."

"What?" Andromeda was puzzled this time.

"Yes, CISSY. You always used to use my name when you talked to me." Narcissa said sadly.

"Alright Cissy. What is it?" Andromeda relented. Narcissa's hope was to get her to show some emotion.

"Are you okay? You seem so distant and defeated." Narcissa was worried.

"Cissy, sometimes you can't let you emotions show, otherwise your enemies will get the best of you." Andromeda sighed.

"You mean our parents. Right… Andie?" Narcissa waved her hand in front of Andromeda's face, as she seemed to have gone off into a daydream.

"I do mean our parents. Now, go sit with your friends. This year you start O.W.L.S. classes, and I have to take mine actual exams, so enjoy the ride." Andromeda wondered off down the aisles, and Narcissa watched the light brown head go, her long hair fluttering slightly with each step.

Narcissa looked at the invitation to Bellatrix's wedding. It was during the school year. Her parents would, of course, expect her to come. The wedding was to be held in February. Looking up, Narcissa saw that Andromeda was holding a similar green-and-black invite.

Making her way in between the tables, Narcissa wondered if Andromeda would dare to NOT come to Bellatrix's wedding. Of course, it would be a bad idea for either of them to miss classes. But if they missed the wedding, they would be beaten. But then, if they did horribly on their exams, they would be beaten…

"You got your invitation then, Cissy?" Andromeda looked at the paper in her hands scornfully.

"Yes. Are you going Andie?" Narcissa looked confused and like she could be directed by whatever move her sister made.

Andromeda looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I would hate to miss all those classes. That would basically spell out FAILURE for my exams. But then, I would be in huge trouble if I missed the wedding."

"I know."

"But, I am of age now. So I can do whatever I want."

Narcissa gasped, "You wouldn't be so forward! You couldn't! Father would KILL you!"

"I don't care. No, I really don't. I won't go to Bella's wedding. But they won't be asking whether I am going to attend or not because it is just expected – so I guess I still have to go home for Christmas." She shrugged. "I guess that just leaves more time for me to find my own place.

Narcissa gaped at her, staring with her light blue eyes wide in shock. Andromeda got up to go with her friends.

"I'm sorry Cissy." With that, Andromeda left. Narcissa continued to stand there, tears now streaming down her pale face.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

Narcissa could never tell what Andromeda was thinking these days. The only thing she knew was that Andromeda was evasive when she spoke with her.

Narcissa also knew Andromeda wasn't going to the wedding.

Andromeda had always loved Narcissa. She had appreciated the comfort the younger blond offered when she had tears to shed… She had loved to read with her and talk with her, brush her hair, paint nails with her, try on clothes… But Narcissa remembered that one fateful conversation nagging at the back of her mind.

"**I love YOU Cissy, but eventually you will become one of them. You will comply with everything they say and ask you to do. You may admire some of the moves I make, but you won't ever get up the guts to do the same. I have too many problems at this point. I don't agree with our parents or Bella about anything. You, on the other hand, don't have any opinions – you just want us to all get along. So – yes, Cissy. Basically, I am homeless. I have no place to go. I come here because it is expected of me by everyone. But my heart isn't here. And once I turn seventeen, I will somehow find my home. Other than Hogwarts of course."**

Recalling this conversation, Narcissa knew what was happening. Andromeda didn't trust her anymore. Andromeda knew times changed, that girls grew to be woman. Narcissa would be a conformist. Andromeda would be independent. Bellatrix was independent, but also a conformist at the same time.

Andromeda was afraid that Narcissa would tell their parents whatever she said. She was afraid that Narcissa was now the spy. But she had given Narcissa enough information in that one past conversation.

Andromeda wouldn't go to Bellatrix's wedding. This would infuriate their parents. And the girl, who felt like the odd duck out, who felt homeless, would leave. She would seek her own home, and wouldn't care if she was disowned.

Andromeda was going to move on and not look back. She was drowning and she wanted to be saved. Narcissa on the other hand, was drowning, and she wasn't going to be saved. She was going to drown in it all. Perhaps not like Bellatrix, but she would still drown.

As these thoughts passed through her mind, Narcissa felt an overwhelming sadness wash over her thin body.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Where's Andromeda?"

Narcissa looked at her father cautiously. "She decided not to come."

"WHAT!"

"I couldn't do anything. She wouldn't come. She said she had to go to her classes and study if she wasn't going to fail her exams."

Their father's eyes were ablaze. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, who was also incredibly miffed looking. Narcissa crept out of the room backwards, hoping they wouldn't notice her slowly receding away into the hall…

Narcissa saw Andromeda walking through the halls with Ted Tonks. She had heard they were dating. Andromeda seemed… okay. The day the howler from their father had come wasn't pretty. But Andromeda handled it pretty well.

"Hey Cissy!" Andromeda called to Narcissa. She was smiling. "How was Bella's wedding?"

"Dark."

Andromeda's brows came together. She glanced at Ted, then pulled away from him with a look that said 'sorry' and led Narcissa away. "How so?"

"Black and green colors everywhere. Deatheaters filled the guest book. Purebloods galore. An over obsession with wiping out mudbloods. A whole fifteen minute segment donated to convincing people to join the dark lord." Narcissa spat. "It was horrible. You're lucky you weren't there."

"Oh."

"Dad has even arranged a marriage for me. As soon as I graduate, I am to marry Lucius Malfoy. You know, the stuck up death eater who has long blond hair and gray eyes. I can't STAND men with long hair!" Narcissa was almost hyperventilating.

"Has he also picked a wonderful pureblood for me to marry?" Andromeda asked sarcastically.

"I think he's given up on you. One more wrong turn and you'll be disowned." Narcissa told her.

"And you think I care?" She asked Narcissa.

"No."

Andromeda started to walk away. Narcissa ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Andie – enjoy life. For me. For Bella. For all the purebloods who will never know how to. I'll miss you." She gave Narcissa a hug and stroked her platinum blond hair.

Narcissa followed her back over to Ted. "Ted – be good to Andie, she's a good girl. I only expect the best for her. And I THINK you fulfill that. Don't prove me wrong." Giving the couple her last smile, Narcissa walked off into the throng of students, searching for her group of Slytherin friends, and her route down the dark path…

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

**I nev****er really knew if it was me or her who was lost. Andie was lost for a while, but then she found Ted. He rescued her when she was drowning. Nobody was home, and then they were. She had somebody. She was disowned, of course, by her blood relatives, but did they ever really count? And me? I think I still haven't found my home. I still think nobody is there for me. I drowned in the pureblood mania like she said I would. I did as my parents told me to. Lucius is a husband, not a "somebody" to save me from drowning. He is a dark and evil as the rest of them. I never found my way. I went with the flow. I was to weak, indecisive, and foolish. At least one sister was saved from drowning and found that SOMEBODY was home fore them…** Narcissa.


End file.
